Meus Sapatos Por Um Beijo Seu
by KamiiB
Summary: Ino, após fugir de casa, vai parar em um lugar totalmente diferente dos quais ela estava acostumada: tudo simples e sem luxo. Porém, seria possível encontrar o amor ali?


Ino não acreditou quando viu a quantia mostrada no taxímetro. Mais da metade do que tinha na carteira já tinha sido gasta e não alcançaram ainda nem um terço do percurso desejado. Seu pai tinha razão, ela tinha a noção de realidade distorcida, afinal, não era preciso contar cédulas com o cartão de crédito , pensou. Maldita ideia de fugir de casa, devia ter ficado, discutido mais um pouco ou ter pego mais dinheiro. Pagou ao taxista a quantia mostrada no taxímetro depois de pedir pra ele deixa-la lá, no meio do nada, embaixo daquele sol escaldante, calçando saltos altíssimos e puxando uma mala enorme com um quarto de suas roupas preferidas, e seis pares de sapato, que foi o que coube. Teria que ir à pé até a cidadezinha por onde tinha passado à 20 minutos, para que, pelo menos, conseguisse um sinal para o celular, já que estava no meio do caminho entre o fim do mundo e lugar nenhum.

–-/-

O jovem limpou o suor da testa no lenço que trazia no bolso pela centésima vez e colocou de volta o chapéu. Mas aquela vez foi a mais satisfatória, enfim, terminara o serviço. Ele e Chouji haviam marcado as 182 cabeças de gado que a Sra. Tsunade comprara. Abriu o pequeno portão de ferro e soltou os animais para o pasto.

–Shikamaru, já terminou? – A voz enérgica soou atrás de si.

–Sim, Sra. Tsunade. Estão todos marcados...

–Já os vacinou?

–Não. O Kiba ainda não recebeu as vacinas e...

–Aquele incompetente! –A loira interrompeu. – Que seja! Estão dispensados!

Os olhos de Chouji até brilharam quando ouviu a sentença da patroa. O jovem de ossos largos lavou suas mãos e agarrou com gosto o pequeno embrulho que estava dentro da caminhonete vermelha "mais ou menos velha", como Shikamaru definia e deu uma boa mordida no sanduíche. Shikamaru sentou-se no banco do motorista e gritou para Chouji se apressar. Queria sair logo daquela fazenda. Não que não gostasse dali, mas queria voltar pra sua casa, deitar-se na grama e ver o sol se por. Ligou o motor, assim que o amigo bateu a porta do lado do passageiro e arrancou, levantando uma nuvem de poeira. Ligou o som e deu um sorriso quase imperceptível - talvez o tenha realizado apenas em sua mente - e sentiu o vento refrescar a pele. Dirigir era uma das únicas coisas de que não tinha preguiça, ele realmente gostava.

Porém, seu momento de felicidade acabou quase que momentaneamente quando avistou uma figura loira, pulando e acenando os braços escandalosamente na beira da estrada.

–-/-

Já devia ter andado uns bons 4 kilmometros e não avistou nenhum vestígio da cidade, além daquele tapete de cimento que se estendia até sumir da vista. Seus pés já estavam com bolhas, porém, entre essas e pisar descalça naquele asfalto escaldante, que sujaria e deixaria seus pés grossos, aguentaria a dor das bolhas. Devia ter colocado um sapato mais baixo, pensou. Mas como ia imaginar que acabaria nessa situação? Molhada de suor, com a pele queimando, morta de sede, faminta, sem contar aquela mala, que ficava mais pesada à cada passo. Estava a ponto de ter alucinações.

Foi o que ela pensou que estava acontecendo quando escutou um ronco de motor e viu um carro vermelho se aproximando. Reuniu o resto das energias e começou a acenar, gritar, pular na beira do asfalto. Qualquer coisa que pudesse chamar a atenção e alguém lhe salvasse daquele pesadelo, nem que só lhe desse um copo d'água.

Quando a caminhonete se aproximou o bastante para que ela pudesse enxergar os ocupantes dela, não conseguiu ver mais nada. Ino desmaiou em cima da sua enorme mala roxa.

Shikamaru frenou o carro repentinamente, o que fez Chouji perder seu sanduíche, que saíra pela janela e caiu no meio do milharal.

–Droga! – Shikamaru praguejou, antes de descer do carro e ir até a moça, sendo seguido por Chouji.

O rapaz agachou e a segurou pelos ombros, chacoalhando.

–Moça! Moça!

–Shika, não é melhor chamar um médico? – Chouji perguntou, um pouco assustado com a situação.

–Um médico, Chouji? Aqui? Vamos levar ela pra minha casa, depois chamamos um médico. Me ajude aqui!

Shikamaru a levantou pelos ombros, enquanto Chouji a segurou pelas pernas e a levaram para a caminhonete e a colocaram na carroceria.

–Você dirige, está bem? Eu vou com ela aqui atrás.

–Ahn... Shika... – Havia muito receio na voz do rapaz.

–O que foi?

Chouji apontou para a mala gigante e as coisas esparramadas que caíram de dentro da bolsa. Shikamaru revirou os olhos antes de descer e recolhe-las.

Ele colocou a cabeça de Ino em suas coxas e a olhava durante todo o percurso até sua casa, na esperança de que ela acordasse ou tivesse alguma reação. Mas nada.

–Vamos colocá-la no sofá, depois você vai até a cidade e traga alguém pra ajudar.

–Certo! – Chouji respondeu.

Assim que a deitaram no sofá, Shikamaru foi até o banheiro e trouxe uma bacia com água e uma toalha, e Chouji ganhava a rodovia, o mais rápido que pôde. O rapaz de cabelos longos pôs-se à molhar a toalha e passa-la delicadamente pelo rosto da desconhecida. A respiração estava acelerada, pôde notar.

–Á-águ...a – Ela disse, quando ele molhou levemente os lábios ressecados.

Ele pegou um copo na cozinha, agachou-se ao seu lado, apoiou a cabeça dela em seu antebraço e a fez beber o conteúdo, lentamente.

–-/-

–Como assim, Ino fugiu? – Hidan perguntou furioso.

–Fugiu... Pegou suas coisas e saiu de madrugada.

–Não me espanta que você esteja prestes à falir, não consegue nem domar sua filha, imagine sua empresa.

–Basta, Hidan! – O loiro se exaltou.

–Trate de encontra-la, Inoichi. – o tom de voz soou assustador. – Se não, nosso acordo já era. Se eu não me casar com sua filha, não vou ajudar essa sua empresa de merda. Lembre-se, Inoichi: 5 milhões!

Inoichi massageou as têmporas, enquanto o homem de cabelos prateados deixava sua sala. Estava perdido! Ino jamais aceitaria casar-se com Hidan apenas para salvar os negócios da família. Apesar de tudo, ela tinha um espírito selvagem. De fato, não fez gosto quando eles começaram à namorar, mas depois que viu em Hidan uma salvação financeira, praticamente implorou à filha para que repensasse sua decisão quando eles terminaram. Porém, Hidan não desistiria assim tão fácil perde-la. Fizeram um acordo, mas com Ino fugida, não havia chance de dar certo.

–MERDA! - Girou, socando a mesa.

–-/-

–Acho que é insolação... Ela tá vermelha!

–Mas ela está desmaiada! - Chouji retrucou.

–Deve ser por exaustão. Não vai demorar para ela acordar.

–Tem certeza? - Dessa vez foi Shikamaru quem duvidou.

–Shikamaru, confie no Kiba! – Chouji intrometeu-se.

–Chouji, eu pedi pra você trazer um médico, e você me traz o KIBA! Como você quer que eu confie nele?

–Assim você me ofende, Shikamaru. – Havia um tom de deboche na voz de Kiba. – Eu sou veterinário, mas a anatomia não é tão diferente assim... Além do mais, a Dra. Shizune está fazendo o parto de Sakura.

–Sakura? Então vai nascer o segundo de Naruto?!

–O segundo e a terceira! São gêmeos. – Kiba respondeu.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos só de imaginar o trabalho que o casal de amigos teria cuidando de gêmeos e do pequeno Minato. Já Chouji estava com os olhos brilhando pela novidade.

–Três? Que problemático...

Ino resmungou alguma coisa que ninguém conseguiu entender, porém, todos voltaram sua atenção para ela, afinal todos estavam curiosos para saber de onde aquela loira tinha saído e porque fora parar alí.

–Eu não... vou... – Ela murmurou e Kiba aproximou seu rosto do dela para ouvir melhor.

–Que cheiro bom! – Disse mais para si mesmo do que para os outros e recebeu um soco nas costas de Shikamaru.

–Quietos! – Chouji reclamou.

–Hidan... não... NÃO! – Ino sentou-se de súbito. – Mas o que?! – Não entendeu nada ao ver três homens analisando como se fosse uma coisa totalmente diferente. – O que foi?

–Até que enfim você acordou! Nós queríamos saber...

–Achamos você na estrada. – Shikamaru interrompeu Chouji.

–Ah, sim! Obrigada! – Sorria de orelha à orelha. – Sou Ino... Ino Yamanaka!

–Kiba Inuzuka! Ao seu dispor, princesa! - Adicionando uma piscadela.

Ino deu uma sonora gargalhada e Shikamaru fez uma careta com a cara-de-pau do amigo.

–Chouji! -Ele ofereceu a mão.

–E você, como se chama? - Ela indagou.

–Shikamaru... Nara.

–Então o que traz você aqui? – Kiba foi direto ao ponto.

–Férias. – Respondeu com um sorriso amarelo. Não que estivesse mentindo, de fato, queria mesmo tirar férias de sua vida, que havia se tornado um pesadelo. – Mas o taxista teve que voltar, me deixou naquele meio do nada e meu celular não estava pegando. O resto da história vocês já conhecem...

–É. Estamos sem rede desde que a tempestade de ante-ontem derrubou as torres. – Chouji comentou.

–Não há previsão para consertarem?

–Mais um ou dois dias, eu acho... - Kiba respondeu.

–Ai, meu Deus!

Shikamaru manteve-se na mesma posição durante seis... dez... treze minutos e vinte e sete segundos, foi o que deduziu. As mãos no bolso e apoiado na parede, analisando todas as possibilidades que ocorreria à partir dali, e a mais perto da realidade era a mais problemática: ela não iria embora tão cedo.


End file.
